


Matryoshka

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Mob, Demon Gang, Drugging, Enemies to Lovers, FBI Dean Winchester, FBI Sam Winchester, Kidnapping, M/M, Russian Castiel, Russian Gabriel, Russian Mob Boss, Slow Burn, Tied up Dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 09:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20337799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dean is an FBI agent kidnapped by the Russian Mafia because they know that he has information that they need.





	1. Chapter 1

_ Matryoshka _

  


_ Matryoshka means Russian doll. _

_ Bratva is another name for Russian Mafia. _

  
  


** _NOW _ **

The Russian Mafia was full of dangerous people. If you got caught in the middle, you were dead. That’s where Dean found himself now. He was tied to a chair in a dark room. He had no idea how he got there or where he was even at or who these people were. All he knew was that they were speaking Russian. He didn’t understand what they were saying but it was probably not good.

  


Man: “Почему бы нам просто не убить его?” (Why don’t we just kill him?)

Castiel: “Нет, он нам дорог, он нужен нам живым.” (No, he’s valuable to us. We need him alive.)

  


"What is happening? I don't know what you're saying."

They both turned to Dean and continued their conversation. Castiel nodded before the other man walked out of the room. “Sorry That took so long. How are you feeling?”

"Like I was drugged."

“Hm. Yeah that’s normal. Does your head hurt?”

"A lot. How... did I get here? And why am I here? Also, who are you people?”

“Better to not ask questions.”

Dean sighed. “Well, Just great. This is just great...”

“Yeah it’s fucking perfect.” He said, before putting a gag in his mouth.

Dean did not like the sudden change in attitude that the man had. He tried not to choke on the gag and he failed to avoid having it even put in his mouth. His words were muffled and he started struggling against the ropes that were holding him to the chair.

Castiel pulled out a taser and pressed the button a few times, charging it. “I’d stop if were you.”

Dean stopped, frozen in fear.

He picked up a picture and held it to his face. It was an Arab man. “Do you know this man? His name is Alastair. He’s a well known trafficker and arms smuggler in Iran throughout Russia. Have you seen or heard of this man?”

Dean shook his head.

“Hm.. that’s a shame.” He said before he tased dean. “What do you know about him?”

Dean screamed out in pain. “I don’t know anything!”

“The intel I got says otherwise. Tell me what you know and we can make this really fuckin easy.”

“I told you I don’t know!”

“I think you’re lying.”

“I swear I don’t know anything. I swear damn it!”

He pulled away. “Вызови брата” (bring the brother) he said. Two large guys drug an unconscious Sam out and tied him up, in a chair right next to dean.

Dean looked at Sam and then back at Castiel.

“Don’t hurt him. Don’t hurt my brother.”

“Tell me everything you know about Alastair and i won’t have to.”

“We just got this case okay! We haven’t even learned that much about him because we can’t find anything. That’s what we’ve been trying to do. We know as much as you do.”

  


He tilted his head. “Very well. Отведи его в одиночку” (take him to solitary)

“Wait a minute. What is happening. I told you what I know. Don’t hurt him!”

The two men pick Sam up and drag him out of the room. Castiel put

his black mask on and injected Dean with something.

“No! Sam!” Dean yelled and started struggling and he saw Castiel inject him with something.

“What did you just do to me...?”

“Выключите свет” (lights out) he said as he put a bag over Deans head.

Dean felt his whole body go numb and he closed his eyes. The last thing he saw was the bag being put over his head.

** _THEN_ **

  


FBI Special Agents Sam and Dean Winchester were assigned the case of known Terrorist, Alastair. They had only just gotten this case and they didn’t know much. Dean had suggested they go out to a bar or something, to get out of the house. If they didn’t, they would go insane. Sam agreed.

  


Castiel came up to the bartender and ordered a shot of whiskey, he glanced at Dean and forced an embarrassed grin as he turned away.

  


Dean saw the stranger and smiled before he ordered his own drink. He was thinking about how to strike up a conversation when it was he, the stranger himself who started it instead.

“I’m Castiel.”

“Dean.” He said, as turned to face him.

“Well Dean, what are you doing at this bar? This time of day?”

“Work has been stressing me and my brother out for a few days so we decided we needed a break.”

“I get that. I work night shifts at the hospital so the afternoon is the only time of day I can have fun.”

Dean nodded. “Yeah. It’s been tough these past few days. Been trying to figure out what to do.”

  


“Oh yeah?” He Furrowed his eyebrows and glanced into the distance behind dean. “What are you looking for?”

“Sorry Cas, that’s classified.” He lifted his jacket to show his badge.

He nodded a bit. “Understandable. So, you have any military experience?” He asks, subtly slipping a roofie into deans drink.

“I was in the army for a few years. I had some experience.” Dean didn’t even notice what Castiel had done.He nodded a bit. “Understandable. So, you have any military experience?” He asks, subtly slipping a roofie into deans drink.

“I was in the army for a few years. I had some experience.” Dean didn’t even notice what Castiel had done.

Castiel smiles and picks up his drink. “Marines... Lance Corporal.” He said. “To Military Bros.” He said.

Dean picked up his glass, clinking it with Castiel’s and then he downed it all in one.

As did Castiel. Castiel paid for his. “I’m done. Good meeting you, Dean.” He said before he smirked and walked out, he sat outside waiting for Dean.

Dean blinked. He had paid before he ordered his drink, and followed Castiel outside, not really knowing what he was doing.

Castiel sat outside, leaning against his car smoking a cigarette.

Dean reached for his Walkie talkie but face planted on the ground before he could grab it.

Castiel caught him. “Dean? Dean? I’m gonna take him to the hospital!” He yelled as he got him into his car and began to drive off, Sam watching from the distance.

Dean mumbled his brother’s name under his breath.

The hospital worked for the Russian Mob.

Castiel took him to the hospital. “Keep him drugged up but conscious. Don’t want him escaping.” He told the doctor. The doctor nodded and hooked Dean up to an IV and pumped him full of drugs.

Dean opened his eyes. He was still drugged up but awake.

Castiel sat there watching him. Dean looked at him, as he blinked his eyes. Everything was fuzzy. Castiel began to say something in Russian to him. Dean tried to say something but his throat was dry. His brain wasn’t working.

Castiel stopped and put on some calm music. Dean closed his eyes again. Castiel sat there with him, waiting for his boss. Dean had fallen back asleep.

Castiel sat there, squinting his eyes and standing when Michael walked in.

“Is he conscious?”

“No sir, he just fell asleep.. they gave him a few heavy sedatives.”

“Good, keep him here for awhile then have them transfer him to the warehouse.”

Dean slept for a while. A long while. By the time he woke up he was strapped to a chair in the middle of a room.

“Son of a bitch... my head hurts.”

“That’s normal.”

After a few questions and using his brother against him, he told them what he knew about the man in question. The next thing he knows, is he feels something go into him, and he felt tired again, and a black bag was put over his head.


	2. Chapter 2

They injected him with a sedative and moved him to a cell, where his gun and badge were removed, and he was changed into a white T-shirt and blue scrub pants. He was given a roll of toilet paper, white socks and some slide on slippers. Castiel stood guard outside his cell.

Dean woke up after a while, sitting up. His head was pounding.

Castiel stood guard outside his cell. “How are you feeling?”

"Like I'm dying." He looked down at himself. "Why the hell am I wearing hospital clothes?"

“That’s classified information Mr. Winchester.”

"I am an FBI agent. Only I get to say that."

“Not anymore. You’re not even within three hundred miles of Lawrence.”

"Then where the hell am I?"

“None of your business.”

"Oh, for fucks sake, don't pull that bullshit on me."

“Watch Your Tone.”

"What are you going to do about it? Where is Sam?"

“Keep talking and you’ll find out.”

Dean looked at the signs. They were in a completely different language. That's when Dean realized where he was. "You took me to fucking Russia!? Are you kidding me? You have got to be kidding me."

“Yes, I’m being incredibly sarcastic, now shut the fuck up.”

"Oh, you are so going to pay for this. When I get my gun back and I _will _get my gun back. You'll be the first one I use it on."

He smirked. “Okay, I’ll be waiting for you boo.” He Smooched before chuckling.

"You think I'm joking. You won't be laughing when You're dead." Dean said, and walked away from the door.

“No, but I’ll be laughing as they beat the shit out of you for trying.”

"They'll all be dead too. If you hurt my brother at all, I will make sure that you suffer."

“Oh, I’m super scared of you. I’m trembling in fear.” He said with a smirk.

Dean hit the door with his body so hard that it nearly came off the hinges.

Castiel pulled his taser out and stuck It through the peep hole. “Try it again asshole, I’m faster.”

"Whatever Mr. Tough guy." Dean said, and tried again.

Castiel pressed the trigger, and he tasered him.

Dean flew backwards into the wall, grunting. He got up again.

“You done?” He charged the taser.

"Nope." Dean said. He really wished he had his gun. "How long am I going to be kept here for."

Castiel doesn’t answer. Someone walked up and the two of them spoke in Russian.  
  
“Что нам с ним делать” (What do we do with him?) Castiel asked.

“Вы заставите его говорить, иначе он умрет” (You will make him talk or else he will die.)

“Если он не говорит, тогда вы можете использовать брата против него” (If he doesn’t talk, then you can use the brother against him.)  


“да сэр” (Yes sir.)

After that, the man looked at Dean, his face filled with disgust, and he pointed a finger at him. “Тупой американец!” (Stupid American!) and then as he left, he muttered things under his breath.

Castiel smirked, and he looked at Dean. “You’ll die in there. That is, unless you spill everything. Give us all the Информация (Information.) or else, you will watch your Младший брат (Little brother) die.” Meanwhile, Sam was in a cell of his own, wearing the same clothes. His Badge and Gun had also been taken. Gabriel was standing guard. He looked at Sam, who was still asleep.  
  
“лось.” (Moose.) Gabriel said, and shook his head. “спящий лось.” (Sleeping moose.) Sam snorted, still sleeping. The same man came up to Gabriel. 

“Он не будет отвечать на вопросы, сэр.” (He won’t answer the questions sir.)

“Сделай его.” (Make him.)  
  
“да сэр” (Yes sir.)  
  
The man left, and Gabriel was alone with Sam.

  
Sam and Dean were fed twice the first night and given water. After that, they were left alone to be guarded. The brothers didn’t really have anyone else back home who would be worried about them. They were far away from home and no one cared. At least that’s what they thought.

Back in America, every single news station was broadcasting the _“Kidnapping of the Winchester Brothers.”_  
  


** **

** **

** **

**_Breaking News: _**FBI agents Sam and Dean Winchester were last seen at the Roadhouse bar yesterday. No one has seen them since. It was reported that Dean Winchester**_ was _**taken to the hospital, but we do not know if he has been released.

__  
  


** **

People watched the news, and the following story. They all wondered who the brothers were, and they were going to get a shocking update.  
  
**Update: **The Apartment that the Winchester brothers shared has gone up in flames. The people who owned the Roadhouse thought they had gone home after Dean, who we just got updated, has left the hospital and had returned home with his brother where their apartment went up in flames with them trapped inside. Castiel turned off the TV, and smirked back at Dean. “Your whole country thinks you and your brother are dead. That you died in a fire, just like the one that killed your parents.” Dean flinched and his face grew dark. He tightened his fists. Castiel noticed and smiled.  
  
“Ah, I see. I struck a nerve, yes? Well too bad! You are never going home, not when your whole country thinks you’re dead.” Dean didn’t say anything. He just stared at Castiel. He was so angry. Gabriel turned off his TV. “Looks like you aren’t ever going home now Kiddo. Your country thinks you are a dead man.” Sam said nothing. He was too in shock. His home was literally in flames. They could never go home now. He and his brother were trapped in a strange country that they have never been in before and now their country thinks that they are dead. 

“All you have to do is tell us what we want to know. Then we might tell everyone that you aren’t dead.”

Sam was quiet. He couldn’t just give up information like this. He couldn’t. A few hours pass and all either of the brothers hear is a whistle through the air and then a sharp price on their necks before the next thing they see is darkness.

The whole world thought the Winchester brothers were dead and no-one, but their captors knew they were still alive and if they didn’t give them the information they wanted, it was likely they wouldn’t be for much longer.  


And Alastair was still at large, planning his next attack on America. He had a bone to pick and he’d be damned if he ever saw the brothers again. They may not remember him, but they would, and soon. Soon they would remember him.


End file.
